


Choice

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A NaLu One Shot





	

She just came back after 3 years....

And it's not like he's ignoring me but he has been splitting his time between the two of us...  like right now he's sitting with her, I see her try to get closer and he moves away. 

He still comes over almost every night, his excuse always the same; "your bed is so comfortable."  Is that the real reason?  I'm so confused.  What does it mean?

I was told they were close before she disappeared so of course I shouldn't be mad that he wants to spend time with her right, it's not like he's my boyfriend?  Then why am I so sad?.....

He smiled at me, I smiled back trying to hold back the tears....

 

~~

 

I look over at the blonde sitting at the bar.  Her eyes meet mine so I smile; she smiles back but it's not the same, she's holding something back I can tell.... Is she sad?

I look to the girl I'm next to, she seems happy.  We were so close before she disappeared and I know she wants to be again; she told me so.. and maybe there was a time when I would have happily accepted but, I'm not so sure anymore.... 

So I look back to the blonde.  She is sad, I can see the moisture in her eyes; I'm the cause of it, I just know it.  I hate seeing her in pain... 

I need to make a choice. 

 

~~

 

What is he thinking about?  He's sitting here with me but he's distant...  I can tell. 

They told me that for the last 2 years they've been very close, when you saw one the other wasn't far behind...

But is there still.... a chance?....

 

~~~

 

The girl next to me tries to grab my hand but I pull it back.  She looks into my eyes and I know she's hoping.... longing... wishing...

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but my heart belongs to another now." 

She nods her head slowly.  I stand up before I see her tears and walk away towards the bar, towards the blonde. 

 

"Natsu?"

I take her hand.  Tears trickle down her face, I wipe them away.  "Lucy, Let's go home..."


End file.
